


Warmer Together

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Barn, Smut, Snowed In, rdr2 spoilers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: When you run off on your own, Arthur has to go find you before the storm takes you away or rival gangs find you. Luckily, the snow made it difficult for you to go far but now it's too hard to get back to the group.





	Warmer Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to do this but I'm kinda in love with Arthur so yeah shoot me. Not too far into the game yet but I'm sure I'll finish it soon.  
> THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A SMUT but my friend convinced me and I'm a hoe so here we are!!!!!

“Any more damsels in distress I should go roundup for ya’?” Arthur had meant it as a joke, having just come back from tracking down John Marston and bringing him safely back to camp, but the look on Hosea’s face told him everything.

The older man winced at the scowl sent his way. “Actually, Y/N was angry and ran off not too long ago and we haven’t seen her since. Sorry, Arthur.”

Groaning heavily, Arthur shook his head and looked off to where Hosea was pointing. It was growing later into the day and night would fall soon. He could only fear the worst. “Alright. I’ll bring her back.” He grabbed a couple crackers and a can of fruit as well as several blankets and stowed them onto his horse. No telling when he would find you or if he’d get stranded on the way back.

Arthur mounted his horse and took off in the direction you ran to, cursing you under his breath. It was damn cold out and he was tired. It wasn’t like he wanted to come out here to find you, but he had to. He had grown quite attached to you but more importantly the group couldn’t bare to lose anyone else now.

The horse trudged through the snow, snorting as they went and shaking its head as the storm only grew stronger. Each cold flake stung like a kiss from fire against his cheeks, so he tugged his coat further around him. His worry only increased as he went and still found no sign of you along the way. He wondered if the O’Driscolls had found you or perhaps the wolves. He should have brought Javier along once again to do the tracking.

Then a shabby and run down barn came into view, standing alone in the blizzard and all previous thoughts vanished. His heart raced as he kicked the horse and sped off down the hill, unholstering his weapon in case he found trouble instead of you. When he reached the barn, it was dark and the only sounds coming from it were the creaks and groans caused by the wind and old age.

He jumped down and pulled the large door open, waiting for anything to happen. It was too dark to move around freely yet too cold to stand outside for much longer. “Y/N?”  Once he spoke, there was a shuffle and a small cry in the form of his name. Arthur moved in, holstering his gun and searching. You sat in a corner, surrounded by forgotten bales of hay and shivering to the point your teeth were chattering.

“Arthur, I’m so cold.” You cried, burying your face into his chest when he crouched down and took you into his arms.

Arthur hushed you, rubbing your back and attempting to pull you to your feet. “Come now, darlin. We need to get ya’ back.”

You just shook your head, fighting to stay seated. “I can’t move. It hurts to move.”

He sighed and grumbled to himself, not mad at you but more mad at the situation. This weather was causing more problems than he cared to handle. “Why the hell did ya’ come all the way out here anyways?”

“Micah and his damn mouth.” You shivered, clinging tightly to his coat. He noticed your hands were bare and freezing. “Doesn’t know when to shut it.”

Arthur chuckled dryly, taking your hands in his. “Yeah, I know that all to well.”

Suddenly you reached out, body shaking uncontrollably, and grabbed something that was laying beside you. “I found this lantern, but I couldn’t light it.”

He nodded and took it from your hands, striking a match and bringing light to the building. Arthur took in your figure- caked in snow and cheeks and hands red. You had taken your boots off and tried to cover your legs and feet with the skirt of your dress. He whistled loudly and in came his horse.

“What’re you doing?” You asked quietly, growing fearful as he stood.

Ignoring your question, he pulled off the blankets and went back to you. He wrapped one around your shoulders and the laid the other one across your lap, making sure to tuck it under your feet. He then stood again and hurried to close the door, shutting out the harsh storm and shielding away any unwanted predators.

“There, that should do it.” Arthur grabbed the canned fruit from the satchel and then sat down next to you, taking out his knife and cutting through the top of the can. “You must be hungry. Here.” He pulled out a piece of fruit and held it out to you.

Still huddled in the blankets, you leaned over and closed your chilled lips around his fingers, taking the piece of fruit quietly. He sat there frozen for a moment, watching your face- eyes closed and lips trembling. Just to sate his own desire, he continued to feed you that way, his fingers and your mouth sticky from the juice.

After the can was half empty, he set it aside and then removed the belt holding his weapons, wanting to get more comfortable for the long night. You pulled the blanket off from around your shoulders and tried to push it on him although he protested.

You huffed and glared. “Dammit, Morgan. You’ll freeze to death and I don’t want that!”

“If you insist.” He muttered after a moment, taking the blanket and laying it over him. You sat in silence for a while but he couldn’t help but notice you fidgeting with your blanket and beginning to shake once again. Arthur sighed and sat up, pulling his blanket around his shoulders and then grabbing your arm, tugging you on his lap.

Eyes wide, you gasped and fell sideways between his legs, your own legs draped over his thigh and your back against his other thigh. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling the blanket tight and encasing you in warmth. You sat there frozen, your head under his chin and slowly your body began to relax.

Arthur sat there in a strange state of bliss, taking in your scent and your warmth, feeling you firm against his body was more than he could ask for. He only tensed when your hand slipped behind his coat and pressed against his chest. A strangled noise came from him as he tried to clear his throat to calm his nerves. Your fingers curled around his shirt, digging against his skin tenderly.

A silent prayer filled his head as he leaned his head back, urging his body to not react. But before he knew it, he was hard and that would be the end of it. Any minute you’d be as mad as a horse and start bucking, probably kick him square in the chest like he deserved. He waited and waited and yet you never said a thing. Your hand just moved further up his chest, your breath hot and heavy against his throat.

“Y/N?” He whispered hoarsely, attempting to readjust his position.

You just gave a noise between a hum and soft moan, curling yourself up closer against him. He wondered if maybe you were asleep, but then your lips touched his skin and he jerked. You pulled away and he looked down at you, eyes flickering to yours and down to your parted lips. He was throbbing now as he thought of every possible little thing he could do to you. How he wanted to taste your lips.

“Arthur,” You sighed, gripping the front of his shirt. “I’m still cold.”

He found that hard to believe but he wasn’t going to say that at all. No, he was going to play dumb just as you were. So he nodded, his hands finding your hips. “Okay, I’ll fix that then.”

You smiled when his lips touched yours and he smiled back when he tasted the fruit juice on your lips- on your tongue. His hand slid up your back and he roughly tossed the blanket over the ground that was covered in dirt and straw. He then got to his knees and laid you down on the blanket, grinding against you in need as he peeled off his coat.

A breathy moan rose in your throat and he kissed you hard, amused by your reactions. Arthur tugged on your dress, hiking it up to your waist and sliding his hand over your leg. He took his time teasing you, his hand between your thighs and his mouth sucking on your neck. Your fingers carded through his hair and pulled him down further, crying at his touch.

When he felt you were ready, he stripped off his belt and opened his pants, pulling out his cock. Arthur whispered in your ear softly and you nodded for him to continue. He positioned himself and then slowly pushed inside you with ease, taking in your gasps and moans and only stopping when a sound of pain reached his ears.

He looked down at you, gently brushing away strands of hair clinging to your face. You took a couple deep breaths and he kissed you in encouragement, muttering sweet-nothings to calm you. After a couple of moments, you smiled up at him and pulled him along in a silent demand that he move. And he did, so slowly and carefully.

You held onto him tightly, letting soft moans reach his ears and you were urging him to move faster. He started thrusting faster and harder, grunting and moaning against your throat. The wind was howling outside as the storm raged on but inside this small abandoned barn, he was warmer than ever, feeling his body start to sweat with each rock of his hips. You were crying out happily underneath him, almost in laughter as your head rolled back and your back arched upwards.

“The fuck you laughin’ about?” Arthur huffed with a teasing smirk, leaning over you with his hair falling in his face.

Another moan escaped you and your head turned to the side and something like pride swelled in his chest. He was pleased he had this effect on you. Taking a breath, you faced him and gasped. “I’m laughing- ah- because I never thought our first time would be in this barn.”

“Oh, where were you expecting it?” He played along, hoping to keep your mind distracted before either of you reached your climax.

Your mouth opened and then shout quickly, eyes closing and brows furrowing as you tried to concentrate. “I don’t know.” You breathed out, whining when he slowed his thrusts. “A cabin- us next to a fire. Something romantic maybe.”

He laughed himself, glancing to the side. “Well, darlin. This is kind of romantic. We are in what could be a cabin and we are indeed next to a fire.”

At his words, you looked over a the lantern and then back to him, rolling your eyes. “Smartass.” You muttered under your breath, pulling him down and kissing him to shut him up. Arthur just grinned against your lips, thinking it was best to wrap this up or you’d both be up all night.

He picked up the pace once more in urgency, slamming into you as quickly as he could. You were rolling your hips and raising your back, panting hotly against his skin and within a couple more thrusts you were crying out and tightening around him. You whispered an apology but he just shook his head and continued until he cursed and nipped the skin below your ear, coming into you with weak thrusts.

As he pulled out, he laid down beside you, running a hand over his head to push his hair away. You sat up the best you could, grabbing the other blanket and pulling it over the two of you. Arthur turned his head to face you, smiling softly and taking your hand. He wasn’t about to drop down on one knee and ask you to marry him but _damn_ did he want to keep you by his side. Thank whatever God that Hosea asked him to come find you.

“Get some rest.” Arthur groaned, pulling your hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it softly. “We’ll have to leave early in the morning.” With a gentle smile, you nodded and curled up beside him, closing your eyes.


End file.
